


Morning After.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [12]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot about what happened the morning after Loki took Sjöfn’s virginity. Smut/fluff…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tiny bit of writers block when it comes to my main fic, so enjoy smutty little one shots in the mean time.

 

Loki opened his eyes; looking up at the ceiling above him it took him a second to realize that the events of last night weren’t just some pervious dream. He looked to his left and sure enough Sjöfn lay beside him, on her side completely nude. Her mouth parted slightly and her long curls laid a mess on the pillow under her.  He sat up licking his lips and taking a good look at her, admiring the curve between her waist and hips. The shape of her breast and how perfect her dark brown nipples were. He silently praised him self for his good work, he had deflowered her and he half expected that her purity would have been gone in his eyes but it wasn’t. She lay there, still seeming so innocent. Ignorant to his hungry eyes that stared upon her sleeping form.  Loki chucked to him self and got out of bed and headed to his bathroom and getting in to the shower.

 

Sjöfn let out a breathy sigh and flipped over on her back, and stretched feeling the soreness in-between her legs.  She opened her eyes and sat up, the events of last night clear as day in her mind.

“Oh…Gods.” She uttered to her self; she lost her virginity to Loki, one of her closet friends. She instantly became nervous, pulling the covers over her body. She felt her face grow hot. When she thought about everything they had done last night.  Remembering the taste of his seed, and how good it felt when he touched her.

Sjöfn looked quickly when she saw him emerge from his bathroom, his hair wet and only wearing his trousers.

“Ah, you’re awake.” He smiled, flicking his hair back.  Sjöfn didn’t say anything, only clinching the sheet. She didn’t know what to say to him, she couldn’t help but feel worried. He had conquered her, and now that he had gotten what he had yearned for he wouldn’t want her anymore. He could read her expression, a mix of embarrassment and worry.  “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“No-nothing…” She uttered looking down.

“Why are you covering your self up?” He asked; stepping to the foot of the bed and admiring that innocent expression she wore.  She breathed in to speak but before she could he yanked the sheets off of her causing her to gasp. She covered her breast with arm and clinched her legs together.

“Loki…I-“ She uttered watching him get the bed and lay on this stomach she instetivly separated her legs to make room for him between them she couldn’t help it. 

“It’s more beautiful then I thought.” He mused.

“Th-thank you..” She panted, feeling flattered.

“This might be the best looking quim I’ve ever seen.” He snickered admiring the bright pink color in contrast to her dark skin, the tuft of softy curly hair that covered the top of it.  He looked up at her, he could see the faint flush on her cheeks and she bit her lip slightly. 

“I only got to lick your nectar off of my fingers last night, I’m greedy and I want to taste it all. “ He breathed. Parting her lips with his nimble fingers, Sjöfn grabbed his hand trying to pull it away.

“I’m sore…” she whispered.

“Then let me sooth you.” He said, Sjöfn nodded and pulled her hand away all be it cautiously. She watched him lean down closer, his breath ticking her skin as he panted.  She felt his tongue slick over her clit and her body jolted. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” He said looking up at her noticing how she was clinching the sheets. He returned his mouth to her, focusing on the clit but allowing his tongue to dip in side once in awhile.  What he could do with his tongue was unbelievable, it felt like his stokes had a purpose and a pattern to them but she was too much in pleasure to figure it out.  She had heard stories, gossip from lesser maidens about his _silver-tongue_ and it’s double meaning. Sjöfn felt that it should have been deemed golden with what he was doing to her.

“Ah!” She cried out, not able to fight urge to put run her fingers through his damp hair. Feeling her self grow close, he loved her moans and how her hips wiggled to the pace of his lips.  “Loki…Loki….ahhhh.” She whined he loved the sound of his name escaping her lips, it was in that moment in time when Loki knew that he would never hear a sound so sweet to come from a woman’s lips then that.  She clinched her teeth together, and felt her self come. It shaking through her and she was sure she would never get sick of that feeling. “Ah! Ah!....Oh Gods.” She cried grabbing on to his hair. She panted coming down from her orgasm,  Loki looked up at her and licked his lips clean.

“Mmm.” He hummed getting up off of the bed, he looked down at her, her russet body in the green silken sheets seemed so inviting.  “Well, on second thought.” He said unlacing his pants and pulling them off. “I think, I’ll stay here for the day.” Loki got back in bed and pulled her close. They didn’t move from his bed, eating breakfast there, Sjöfn enjoyed hearing him explain magic and complex science. She thought it would have been awkward, possibly changing their relationship for the worst in some way but to her surprise it hadn’t they were still the same as they were before only lying in the nude, and neither of them would have it any other way.  


End file.
